Master Belmos
The Master, as he has been called, is the keeper of the Nursery and often holds 'Nursery Events' in the Merchant District. Many of his events consist of Auctions but the fourth one was a raffle. Being the Oldest wise Active NPC, Master Belmos has many stories of things that the students don't know about, including stories how Thane was a joker in his class. Very little is known about Belmos, much like Azazel, but we do know that he is a man not to be messed with. His Stories Master Belmos is a reknown storyteller and currently has three stories up for reading at the Story List. As of late, he's been a bit busy and hasn't been able to tell any more stories. The Nursery A place where eggs are hatching, creatures are growing, and Master Belmos is busy. The Nursery is so large that the Matser has 18 Naga Allies helping him and a large family of Direwolves, the Nursery Guardians, to guard it. Thanks to the large size of the Nursery, he needs the help of Morgaln and wolfeyedangel to keep the mass of wriggling creatures growing! *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Nursery Events Belmos, along with the help of the Admin known ad Morgaln, has been doing Nursery Events since October. Now up to Forty events and one side event, these events are known to cause quite a bit of chaos among the Magi's who partake in them. Ranging from Raffles to Auctions, the warring in the topics for these such events can get fierce, more so if someone gets upset about what they did or didn't get. The last 'war' was over the ending time of one of the Auctions, but they have been circulating the end times to give everyone a fair chance at the prizes. Nursery Auctions are known to go above and beyond 100,000 and even 200,000 Gold at times, so if you wish to partake, this is a warning that bidding is fierce, competative and people often get sniped at the end of them. Missing Dragons Spoilers As you enter the Keep, a young boy, one of the first year students judging from his age, hails you. "Excuse me," he says. "Master Belmos sent me; he wants to talk to you. He is awaiting you in the Nursery at your earliest convenience." You thank the boy and make haste towards the Nursery. Master Belmos is kind enough under his gruff demeanor, but it doesn't do to keep him waiting.You descend deep into the bowels of the Keep, to the large vaults occupied by the Nursery. After a quick knock, you enter the room; it has the feel of a library, but instead of books, it is lined with nests holding eggs that are kept in the shelves that cover the walls of the vault, only interrupted by the doors leading to adjacent rooms. In the middle of the room, a desk is standing that seems tiny compared to the background of the high shelves. Master Belmos is sitting behind it, peering up at you over his reading glasses as you enter. A low growl comes from below the table, but the master silences it with a quick gesture of his hand. You catch a glimpse of the large, white direwolf lying there and you suspect it to be either Kolsyn or Dydrist, one of the famous pair of direwolves specially bred as guardians of the Nursery. "Ah, my dear, good of you to come so quickly." Belmos says. "Please have a seat!" After you took place on the chair standing opposite the desk, he continues: "You might have noticed that many Rewin Dragons have left the Keep some time ago and have not returned so far." You nod, but do not interupt him. "Usually, that would not be a matter of concern. It is a journey some of them take upon themselves every few years. However, this time their return is long overdue, and we are curious as to what has caused this delay." The master takes off his glasses and leans back in his chair. "Unfortunately, my duties do not allow me to look into this matter myself. Therefore, I would ask you to undertake this journey on my behalf. You will have to travel to the Callisto Islands and make your way to a small island there, by the name of Rone. Someone among the local fishermen will surely know how to find it. Find out if the Rewin Dragons are still there, and what is keeping them. Of course I expect you to make extensive notes of what you find. Are you willing to undertake this journey for me?" --- "Ah, my dear!" Belmos says, as you run into him in the corridor. "Where you not supposed to set out for the Callisto Islands? It doesn't look like the Rewin Dragons have returned yet. Make haste and see what you can find out!" Category:Active NPC's Category:Quest NPC